The Minelife
by Los Irwin
Summary: A random collection of one-shots. I'm trying it just for the heck of it.
1. Chapter 1: Trapped Arch I

Hey there guys, Los Irwin here and today I am releasing a new story called...

THE MINELIFE!

Now I know that I may not be good, but I'll try my best.  
Now to the story!

P.S. the [...] indicates a time skip, ... indicates a POV change. Okay? Okay.

Sky groaned as the alarm clock started ringing. "Five more minutes..." he thought, "Wait, don't I have something important to do?" he thought again. His chocolatey-budder colored eyes widened as he realized, "Oh crap! I have to go play some of Bodil's parkour maps with Deadlox and Jordan!" He went to go get dressed and went outside.

He had just met up with Deadlox and Jordan when he noticed a strange portal behind a door. "Better go check it out." He thought. Deadlox and Jordan were having a small chat and they asked Sky a question, and when he didn't answer, they started calling his name. "Sky?!" Deadlox shouted. "Over here!" He called back. They went over to him and stared slack-jawed at the portal in front of them. "... What is that?!" Jordan half asked-half shouted. "It's a portal." Sky answered. "I'm going in." "Sky! Wait!" Deadlox shouted. "We better go in after him." Jordan said. And in the portal they went.

"Ugh..." Jordan groaned. Then he opened his eyes. To his surprise, the sun was round instead of blocky. Quickly he sat up and checked his limbs. "Good, still blocky." He thought. "Where am I?" He thought again. Then he spotted his friends still asleep on the grass. "Wake up guys." He said.

Cliffy! (Insert evil laugh) Anyway guys that was the first chapter of The Minelife. So this was the first arch of what I'm calling, Trapped. Bye! 


	2. Chapter 2: Trapped Arch II

Hey guys, Los Irwin here. I present another chapter of The Minelife. And send in prompts, OK? I need prompts. OK? OK.

Now to the story!

Jordan's POV

My friends groaned as they stirred, and they panicked when the sun wasn't blocky. "Come on guys!" I said, "We don't have time to panic, we have to find a way out of here!" The others sat up and grumbled, "Alright." They got up and wondered where they were and why they were here, and why everything wasn't blocky. We all grasped our heads in pain as our memories came rushing back. "We must've came here through the portal." I said. The others agreed, and we agreed to ask around so we could find out where we were. We also decided to split up. That was a bad idea. We couldn't find each other.

... (Sky's POV)

"Jordan?! Ty?!" My voice was raw and hoarse from yelling a lot. "Over here! I found Ty!" Was finally the reply. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. I ran over to them, and noticed that it was almost night. "Gotta get in somewhere fast, it's turning night soon." I thought. "Finally, I found you guys, What happened to Ty?" "He got mauled by some sort of four-legged animal with claws and a mane, jeez, I never in my life thought something like that would run so fast." Jordan wheezed. I checked Ty over, and noticed that he was cover in blood, bruises and cuts.

... (Ty's POV) Whoo hoo! A new one!

I passed out from blood loss as soon as Jordan finished his last sentence. And I slid into a dark, dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the beeping of a heart rate monitor and being attacked with hugs by my friends, but they didn't know they were choking me. "Guys! You're choking me!" I managed to yelp out. "I'm sorry, we were just so worried that you would die!" They both said as they sat back down. I chuckled as I said, "It's alright. You two had a reason to be worried. Well, I think we should get out of here, don't you guys?" "Of course." Sky said.

So, what did you think of this chapter of The Minelife? Remember to go check out my new story for you Spore readers out there. This is Los Irwin, and I'm out. 


	3. Trapped: Arch III

**Hey guys Los Irwin here and this account** **is** **actually a shared account so my little bro is the one who wrote the first two chapters of Spore and Minelife so** **I'm** **his big bro and I'm** **going to try my hand at Trapped: Arch III. Chapter Begin!**

* * *

_"First I open my eyes, then I felt such a strange breeze. I had traveled to a world made blocks totally unbeknownst to me..."_ "Hey!" Sky said. "That's the song I wrote back in Minecraftia!" _"Like a sauna here, built a portal to the Nether, lava everywhere, Zombie Pigs and Ghasts flying all around so tread with care, best you craft some armor and exchange it for clothes you wear, while your under here!..."_ "That's the song I wrote too!" Jordan said. _"Use your equipment like this budder hoe!..."_ "And that's the song I made a cameo in!" Ty said. (Lols.) "We need to get back to Minecraftia or I will die without my precious budder!" Sky screamed therefore blowing everyone's eardrums out. "Okay Sky, calm down. We need to find out where we are." Said Ty.

* * *

**And that was the third arch of Trapped. This is Los Irwin, and I'm signing off.**

**(BTW, I do not own any of the songs mentioned)**


	4. Trapped: Arch IV

Hey guys Los Irwin here and here is chapter four of Trapped! Also the fourth chapter of The Minelife!

BTW guys my little bro ditched me and this story so all chapters will be from me from now on. Anyways, Chapter, Begin!

(Jordan's POV)

We just got out of the hospital when Sky thought of an idea. "Hey! Why don't we see if there are jobs in this weird place, and if there are, then why don't we all get a job to help us figure out where we are!" Sky said. "Well, it is better than splitting up to figure it out, THAT little idea got Ty mauled by that thing!" I said. And off we went to find jobs.

Cliffy! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Jordan: Aren't you going to run out of breath? Me: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaha! Jordan: I guess not. Me: Hahahahahahaha-Wait Whaaaaaaaaaat!? How did you you get in here!? Jordan: Fourth wall was broken already so I just walked in. Me: How was it broken alrea-Sky! Sky: I'msosorryIjustneededmaibudderpleasedon'tmakemebecomeasushichefnextchapter! Me: Okay fine, i won't, Mr new professional singer with a mob of fan girls chasing after you next chapter, which by the way, will happen readers! Sky: Oh crap. Jordan: Lols. Me: Oh and did I mention it was a duet? Jordan: Double oh crap. (Wow, the end note was longer than the chapter itself.)


	5. Sorry Doods!

Hey guys, Big bro here and the reason we haven't been posting in a while is, our tablet charger won't work and we need to get our tablet checked out before we can start posting again. So sorry for no posts, and hopefully we'll see you guys soon with another post. (BTW two things, one, there is a poll on our profile, so check it out, and two, me and my little bro have reconciled, but we are having our own separate stories.) So bye for now!


End file.
